Toad vs Big the Cat
Toad vs Big the Cat is a What-If Death Battle. Description Now that the heroes, sidekicks, strongmen and damsels have fought, the two derpy followers are ready to fight! Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog once again! Interlude Wiz: There are heroes..... Sonic spindashes Mario's spine Boomstick: There are sidekicks..... Tails impales Luigi with the Magic Hand Wiz: There are damsels..... Peach smacks Amy's skull with her golf club Wiz: There are villains.... Bowser burns Dr. Eggman to ashes with his fire breath Boomstick: And there are these two idiots. Wiz: And they're about to fight. Boomstick: Toad, the Mushroom Guard of Princess Toadstool. Wiz: And Big the Cat, the Goofy Giant. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their strengths, feats and weaknesses to see who would win a Death Battle..... Toad Wiz: When the Mushroom Kingdom was forged, a new species of human entered it under the thought they would be safe under the rule of Princess Peach Toadstool. Boomstick: They were wrong. Wiz: After the Koopa King attacked, most Toads were turned into bricks and captured. Boomstick: And some just hid in castles and flipped the finger. Wiz: Yeah....Anyhow, Toad is a baby like species with a mushroom cap. Boomstick: What's with that hat anyway? Wiz: Most likely for camouflage to hide from the evil Koopa. Boomstick: Camo-What? Wiz: Ugh.... Boomstick: Anyhow, Toads have a lot of variants, but we'll be using the one from 3D Land and New Super Mario Bros Wii/U. Wiz: Toad is very fast, but has a lower jump. However, by using the Star Spin, he can jump even higher and cause damage. Boomstick: Toad is known for dying a ton, though. He's for beginner players, so he is pretty straight forward. Which can be bad sometimes. Wiz: Toad, like the Mario Bros, has a lot of Power Ups. Starting off, the Super Mushroom. Boomstick: This can be used when Toad is at small size, and will increase his height. Wiz: When using the Fire Flower, Toad gains Pyrokenisis, and dons a yellow outfit. Boomstick: He also uses the Tanooki Leaf, allowing him to use his tail to fly and swipe enemies. This gives him increased speed, and makes him look like a furry. Who knew? Wiz: When using the Ice Flower, he can freeze foes and gains a blue outfit. Boomstick: Enough with the transformations! It's like my son's attention span! Wiz: He got that after you. Boomstick: Well, you can finish up here, I'm going to eat some Grilled Cheezies. Wiz: Um.......Uh.....Boomstick? Hello? Gamer: Heyo! Wiz: GAH! Gamer: Hey Wiz! So.....You need help? Wiz: Um....Okay. Gamer: So, Toad can use the Penguin Suit, seriously big N?, and slide along like the waddle bird itself. Wiz: This also has cryokenisis, enabling him to become a powerful force. Gamer: Yeah, but come ON! Another animal suit? And a PENGUIN? Wiz: Next up is the Mega Mushroom, which turns him into a giant and lets him destroy anything. Gamer: Where can I get one? Wiz: By punching a brick. Gamer: Never mind. Wiz: By using the Cat Suit, Toad gains increased speed, can climb walls and claw enemies. Gamer: Lets not forget that Toad can use the Meteor Strike! Wiz: By using this, Toad kicks a soccer ball with the power of a meteor. The force of this attack could probably break a skull, and this will also burn the opponent. Gamer: Sounds painful. Wiz: However, Toad has a few flaws. Gamer: He's clumsy, a scaredy cat, an idiot and pretty straight forward, as I mentioned. He has the most obvious strategies ever. Wiz: Still, lets hope nobody ever tries to pluck that mushroom off his head. Big the Cat Wiz: In the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, none or more mysterious, rare or dangerous then this heavy hitter.... Boomstick: And yeah, we're talking about Big. Wiz: Big is pretty hard to find, and was seen as an Easter Egg in most games. Boomstick: But, he is a part of Team Rose, and is a professional fisherman. Way to dream big, buddy. Wiz: Big is actually probably the most physically strongest character in Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: He's not Hulk strong, but stronger then the red echidna Knuckles. Wiz: Big can lift and throw Cars and boulders with ease, and even throw an object so hard, it ignites. Boomstick: Yeah, Big the Cat is pretty deadly. If it weren't for the fact he's an idiot. Wiz: Big can crush metal and rocks because of his brute strength, but has no superhuman speed. Boomstick: Big has some running ability, but is basically as fast as that guy who eats McDonalds everyday. Wiz: Big, as he is very bulky, can tank almost all attacks. Boomstick: Most attacks just bounce off, and when he's super happy, he can become nearly invincible! Wiz: Big is an excellent climber, climbing heights no ordinary man could accomplish. Boomstick: Big doesn't seem to be very good with weapons, but he can use his fishing rod to destroy robots! I mean, come on! What is this guy? Wiz: Big can use his Fishing Rod to grapple opponents, hit opponents or his strongest fishing technique. Boomstick: Big Fishing! He swings his rod so fast, it creates a giant projectile that can knock things into complete submission!......Damn! Wiz: If he relies on physical strength, Big can perform many bodyslams and ram attacks. Boomstick: Body Press can create massive shock waves that can crush foes, and Battering Ram speaks for itself! Wiz: Big has copied Tails' Spin Dash technique into his own, which is, though slower, MUCH STRONGER. Boomstick: Dude took out an army of robots with a signal Spin Attack! Wiz: These 3 Spin Dash moves are the standard Spin Dash, Spin Attack, which, when made contact with enemies, the force sends Big flying back up. Boomstick: And the Homing Attack, which lets him do all of these things, plus homes in on the enemy, which allows Big to relax for a bit. Wiz: All in all, Big still is a complete idiot. Boomstick: He's not winning any spelling bees. Wiz: And he may be one of the slowest character in Sonic the Hedgehog, which shouldn't have been hard to figure out. Boomstick: But with his incredible strength, Big might just take the cake! Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! ---- Toad walks out of his Mushroom House to see the Mushroom Kingdom a complete disaster. All the houses are flipped over, and a large hole is in the Toadstool Castle. Mario and Luigi were out Go-Karting, and Yoshi was babysitting kids again. He ran toward the Toadstool Castle quickly. Inside the castle, a large purple cat with a fishing rod was flipping beds, doors, chairs and people all around. His name? Big the Cat. His Quest? Big: Where is Froggy? Big then got to a large door, and charged through it. Inside was Princess Peach drawing, and shrieked when she saw the giant cat. Big ran up to her and lifted Princess Peach up. He then threw her out the door and picked up her bed. He tossed it away, and continued his search. Just as he was about to search the closet, a pillow hit his head. Big whipped around to see Toad glaring with two pillows in hand. Big was startled, but quickly got in a fighting stance. The two charged at each other as they were about to cause mayhem. FIGHT! Big tried punching Toad away, but the Mushroom Capped Hero dodged and headbutted Big in the stomach. Toad bounced back and skidded on the floor. Big then used his Rod and grappled Toad in. The cat then uppercut Toad in the chin. Toad flutter jumped for a while, before coming crashing down with a ground pound. Big side stepped, and then kicked Toad away. Toad glared, then took out an Ice Flower. He started hucking Ice Balls, which Big dodged. Toad then Star Spinned into Big, and eventually pushed him back. Big then did a body slam, sending Toad flying back into a wall, and making him lose his power up. Big used Big Fishing, and hucked a projectile at Toad. Just in time, Toad dashed and dodged, then flutter jumped at Big. He then headbutted Big's head, and Big got dizzy. Toad tuck his chance and tripped Big. Toad then grabbed Big's tail and began spinning around extremely fast. Toad then tossed Big at the wall, the cat hitting his head. Big growled and jumped up. He stomped, and the floor crushed. They landed in the library, and Toad threw his two Pillows away. Toad then jumped on a shelf, and kicked it down. It fell on Big, and the feline burst through it. Big grabbed Toad, and stuffed him in his mouth. Big walked out the door casually, and went to the bathroom. He spit Toad out in the toilet, and flushed him down it. Toad screamed and started gargling as he was sent down into the sewers. Big cheered then walked out of the kingdom. KO! Big the Cat was now in Mushroom Fields, and saw all kinds of Warp Pipes. He began looking in them, and saw one with blue coming out of it, and ran towards it. He looked in and saw Toad in a penguin suit. Big yelped and was kicked in the face. Toad grinned and began shooting Ice Balls. Toad then began freezing the ground, and it soon turned into an icy battlefield. Toad slid on it and began tripping Big. Then, when Big's forehead was clear in sight, he dashed towards it, then slid on his belly and spun like a drill. He crashed into Big, and they slid into Warp Pipes. Eventually, they reached a launch pipe. Toad and Big were launched into the air, and they screamed. Toad shot one more Ice Ball at Big, freezing his arms. Toad then headbutted Big into the ground, and a large smoke cloud appeared where Big landed. A crater was in the ground, and Toad jumped inside it. Toad then looked and saw Big had discovered a shiny purple Warp Pipe. Big jumped inside it, and Toad followed. Captain America vs Batman Just as Batman threw his smoke bombs, a large cat hit him on the head. Bruce Wayne groaned as Capt. America walked up to him. The Captain grinned and prepared to finish him, but then was hit by a mushroom hatted man. Steve and Bruce jumped up and glared at Toad and Big. Bruce threw his battarang and Steve tossed his shield. Big and Toad screamed as a Warp Pipe sucked them into another fight just before the weapons hit them. Steve and Bruce fist bumped then walked away to go to a bar to get some beer. Pikachu vs Blanka Toad and Big were in the middle of Pikachu and Blanka running at each other. They jumped up and landed behind the electric combatants. Toad then nudged Pikachu in the butt and giggled. Pikachu glared and turned around. Blanka was then nudged in the butt too and glared at Big. Toad and Big were sent flying from a mighty attack. Blanka then picked up Pikachu and tossed him like a football. Pikachu now had a football helmet on and put his hand out in a defense mechanism. Toad and Big were then sucked up by a Warp Pipe just as Pikachu tackled him. Pikachu then put his hand up in a "Goal" sign as Blanka cheered. Deadpool vs Deathstroke Deadpool walked into an empty room and saw Big and Toad fall out. He then saw them do a pose and Deadpool held out a sign saying "9/10". A Warp Pipe then sucked them in as the two derpy sidekicks yelped. Deadpool then danced backwards off the screen. Goku vs Superman Goku turned Super Saiyan 2 and prepared to fire a Kame Hame Ha, but was interrupted by Big landing on him. Superman then walked up to Goku and got in a fighting stance, this time with his fellow alien. Goku smiled and the both flew at Big. Toad then landed on Big and the two bonus players began running away from the alien duo. Big and Toad dashed into a Warp Pipe as Toad said "Buh Bye!", and Goku destroyed the Warp Pipe. Superman highfived Goku and the two walked off to eat donuts. Mushroom Kingdom Toad and Big both landed back in the castle and glared at each other. Big grappled Toad, who this time grabbed the line and snapped it. Toad then Star Spun into Big and tripped him over. Toad then leaped in the air and ground pound Big's back. The crashed through the floor all the way to the bathroom. Toad noticed Big was lying on the ground in pain, and Toad had a plan. He grabbed Big's tail, spun around then tossed him. Big groaned as he landed in the kitchen. 10 Chef Toads screamed and rang out of the room. Big tried to get up, but his back hurt. Toad walked into the kitchen and had something in his hands. Toad had a POW Block, and placed it on Big's back. Toad leapt back then became Fire Toad. Toad launched a fireball at the POW Block, making it shrink and the room shook. Big screamed in pain. Toad launched another fireball. The POW Block was extremely tiny and the room began shaking harder, and Big screamed again. Toad ran out of the kitchen and shot one more fireball before shutting the doors hard. Then, a huge explosion came and Toad was sent flying into the wall. Toad groaned then walked into the kitchen. Everything was on fire, including the bottom half of Big the Cat. KO! Toad ran out of the kitchen and went back home. He was going to eat some much deserved brunch. Results Boomstick: The score is 2-3 now, right? Wiz: This fight was fairly close. Boomstick: Big was way more defensive and stronger, but Toad was faster, more experienced, smarter, and had a ton of power ups to help him beat the Feline Goliath. Wiz: Toad has also defeated foes much stronger then Big who are like him in strength and defense, like Bowser. Boomstick: At least, Big had an explosive end. Wiz: The winner is Toad. Trivia Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015